freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:El kricket
Chatlog For previous messages go to Chatlog Family Hey since we are putting the family info in the infobox I dont think we need to put a family tree on the pages. Kyamaki Shion 15:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Kyamaki Shion : Just seemed a simpler way of showing the family without overloading the infobox (so to speak). I also wanted to try out a new template. El Krickettalk 16:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) In the back.... Just asking... How's the background commin'? Was my inquiry of the "Freezing pattern" Approved or Declined? If you want any more helpfull advise you know where to find me. I... I am the King! 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) (btw) Next time you wipe your talk. Make a archival file for it so you and others can still re-read prediscussed items and the like. I... I am the King! 16:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : I tried with the freezing pattern and even tried with ereinbar set patern (which looked even better) but the wiki doesn't seem to be "updating" the background. What do you mean by an "archival file"? create a new blog and put it all in? In other news, I might have to fix some templates (some are missing their explanation others are missing pics). El Krickettalk 17:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : Archives are made by linking your talk with a chatlog. Chatlogs are made just like regular pages just make a link such as User:El Kricet/Chatlogs and fill the page with old talk. : I've seen the issue with your attempts at updating. It would appear that your "updates" are currently posisioned behind the page not on the sides (like it should). I... I am the King! 22:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks I might just do that. On the sides? the background is always applied behind the page...I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're saying, but any way check http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-background you'll see the backgrounds always reverted. El Krickettalk 22:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah... i see... but now the background is even more F'd up then first. The "Genetics" part is not showing on the left, just plain white. I... I am the King! 22:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: It seems to be okay...well at least for now. El Krickettalk 14:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Add. Note When you get back from whatever you are doing leave a message on my Talk stating your return. This due to me wanting to discuss something urgent with you. I... I am the King! 19:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage slider As i've seen on multiple anime/manga related wikia's they have a main slider on their mainpage. < gallery type="slider" > (Source mode (no spaces between text and >'s) In which they have references towards certain pages inside of the wikia. See http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora_Hearts_Wiki My advice: We need one to! I... I am the King! 22:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean. the main page needs to be more attractive or attention grabber. I'll see into that. El Krickettalk 14:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Opinion (quote) : "I've seen you posting up some manga omakes from the series. Now instead of providing our readers with sheer "read" material you could post a link towards a website where people can actually read this stuff.'' : Just state it under a "helpfull links" (or something like that) header. I... I am the King! 20:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::For Cross Make, I think that violates Wikia policy on acceptable content. I could be wrong. Since the Cross Make series contains some hentai content, I left links off deliberately. ::As for Freezing Magazine / Sexy Dynamite Bomber, I haven't seen any sources online for it ::Ditto for Freezing Giant Issue; well, the Eroizing chapter is available online ::ForestMonthZero 09:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::''You do have a point upon the policy's of the wikia community though. I'll have to look into it. This due to the fact it IS related to the series because the origional author decided to create it and not some random fanbased issue of his work. Mmmm... choises choises... Well keep it blank for now then me and El will get to look in this matter. I... I am the King! 19:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC)" ::What is your opinion about this matter? I... I am the King! 19:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Took a bit of a while but Im back. It's a good idea to post the link (in fact, even I didn't read those mangas yet). I don't know exacly what Wikia says in this situation... but either we carry the responsibility of showing/posting +18 material (hentai is consider +18 right?) or it's the website's fault of not warning their visitors of +18 information. El Krickettalk 17:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well freezing is to be considered +18 due to it containing gore, blood, ecchi, etc. So you could add a warning to the main page stating that this website contains some info/pic's or whatever from a adult manga/anime. But yes my guess go's with yours about we needing to take responsibility about showing +18 or not. I... I am the King! 21:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well...you can upload them but catagorize with the word "temp" (cause i dont if this gonna last forever). ill see if we need some permission or to put up a warning. El Krickettalk 22:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::This conversation has continued on forests' talk page. you might want to check over there to see more about this. But yeah we could upload some "less" ecchi pic's from these volumes. I... I am the King! 06:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) pt: I had a thought on expanding Freezing Wiki, I notice at the Admin&Founders forum that you can add langauges to Wikia Wikis, so since you are Portuguese, perhaps we can create a w:c:freezing:pt:Freezing Wiki (and since Grimmjow is Dutch, also a w:c:freezing:nl:Freezing Wiki... and since I suck in French, I could do a very bad w:c:freezing:fr:Freezing Wiki ) . ForestMonthZero 04:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) This is a matter to be reserved for the future. This wikia is still small of size and sould expand it's content first before any attempts at re-languageizing (is this even a frikn' word? LOL) should be made. It's a good item though! I... I am the King! 13:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the "King" this is way to small for us to adventure to other languages. Though we should keep a look out (from time to time) for other freezing wikis that users have created without knowing this one. El Krickettalk 17:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Drastic change When i saw forest adding more templates to miss bridgette i realized once again how crappy these infoboxes are. Have you found a alternate yet for these hard to read boxes? I... I am the King! 13:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I havent yet looked at the changes but about the new infoboxes we have to first create a custom infobox and save it as a expl: character2 infobox. I looked into a infobox from another wiki (I think it was fairy tale that you sugested) , the problem is that you cant change all that is written in the infobox (thats why i talked about making a padern infobox). El Krickettalk 17:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I see. Ok we'll wait for you to implement the new ones when you're done with them i guess. I... I am the King! 21:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) If you see any interesting infobox from other wiki tell me...it's probably better to put more than one infobox. El Krickettalk 22:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean the bad color used for the font/background in the infobox body? If you change style="font-size:89%; width:300px; background-color:#FFF;" line then you can add "color:#somthing;" or change "background-color:#FFF;" to something else, it'll make it easier to read. ForestMonthZero 05:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes we know but we were thinking about a wholly new one. However i'll change them with what you said later t'day. Leave it to me. I... I am the King! 06:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I've been through this wiki a couple of times and i feel that a new infobox may be in order for the characters. I might come up with a concept if I have time. KID2NR 20:33, September 21, 2011 (UTC) If you would have read the above stated conversation you would see that the infoboxes are currently under construction. I... I am the King! 21:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...sorry I didn't notice that sooner. Going back to the problem at hand, wouldn't it be easier to create one streamlined infobox with all the necessary info for both Pandoras and Limiters, instead of creating multiple infoboxes at once which clutters up the page? I made a concept version for those who want to take a look: *User:KID2NR/Character infobox - Freezing KID2NR 22:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) It is indeed synoptic and easy to read. Good work however if this box were to be used upon (for example) Cassie Lockhearts page. She is a pandora so the row concerning "pandora" is irrelivant, eighter the 'limiter' / 'pandora' rows should be deletable. Also i noticed it's build up from seperate templates. Could you forge them to 1 main template? When you get this done then i'll replace the old's with your new one. This is my duty as 2nd in command here. Good job. I... I am the King! 06:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I made some changes to my concept infobox. Here are the updates: *Added personal status section (relatives, dead or alive status) *Merged Pandora/Limiter parameters to Partner parameter for both *Added kanji and romaji parameters for Sobriquet/Epithet KID2NR 19:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry guys, i couldnt be much online. College just started and i already have work to deliver until monday...sigh. Anyway i lost a bit of practice on wiki but ill get back to work on those infoboxes. : Welcome to this little wiki of ours, KID2NR (you re new here right?) El Krickettalk 20:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Yes he is indeed. However even though you've updated your infobox it's still divided. Please cluster it into 1 useable template so we can put it up. I... I am the King! 23:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC)